candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Caramel Clearing
- | characters = Caterpillar | champion = Courageous Caterpillar | new = in , and in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy | previous = Fudge Fjord | previous2 = Fudge-Fjord.png | next = Candy Calaboose | next2 = Candy-Calaboose.png }} Story Before episode: The Caterpillar is sad because she cannot fly off. After episode: Tiffi attaches a propeller onto the caterpillar's back, allowing her to fly off. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode does feature some things that were not seen in previous episodes: *Ingredients are found in marmalade for the first time on level 812. *Candy bombs are found in sugar chests for the first time on level 813. Levels Caramel Clearing is a somewhat easy episode, though there are seven somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , , and . Overall, this episode has a similar difficulty to the previous episode, Fudge Fjord. Gallery Story= Caramel Clearing Beginning.png|Before story Caramel Clearing End.png|After story Caramel Clearing-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Caramel Clearing-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 801R.png|Level 801 - |link=Level 801 Level 802R.png|Level 802 - |link=Level 802 Level 803R.png|Level 803 - |link=Level 803 Level 804R.png|Level 804 - |link=Level 804 Level 805R.png|Level 805 - |link=Level 805 Level 806R.png|Level 806 - |link=Level 806 Level 807R.png|Level 807 - |link=Level 807 Level 808R.png|Level 808 - |link=Level 808 Level 809R.png|Level 809 - |link=Level 809 Level 810R.png|Level 810 - |link=Level 810 Level 811R.png|Level 811 - |link=Level 811 Level 812R.png|Level 812 - |link=Level 812 Level 813 Reality.png|Level 813 - |link=Level 813 Level 814R.png|Level 814 - |link=Level 814 Level 815R.png|Level 815 - |link=Level 815 |-| Champion title= Courageous Caterpillar.png|Champion title|link=Courageous Caterpillar |-| Past versions= Caramel Clearing Map.png|Map on Facebook with the old banner Caramel-Clearing %28old%29.png|Old banner |-| Icon= Caramelclearing.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first Reality episode released in 2015. *This episode shares its first word with Caramel Cove and Caramel Keep. *This episode continues the trend of not having timed levels. *This is the twelfth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *Like Fudge Fjord, this episode doesn't have regular icing or chocolate spawners. *Like Fudge Fjord, this episode has a "hot pink" pathway colour. *The pathway in mobile version is inverted, compared to the pathway in the Facebook version which is not inverted. **This marks the second time for Reality episodes on Facebook in which this episode and the episode before are not connected. The first is the link between Rainbow Runway and Butterscotch Boulders. *Additionally there is no chocolate in this episode (though it can be found in mystery eggs). *This episode contains no candy frogs. *This is the second episode to have 5 colours on the board in every single level. The first one is Sour Salon. **However, this episode breaks the trend of episodes without 6-coloured levels being hard or very hard. *The top of the cottage appears to be made out of honey, despite having the episode title "Caramel". *Based on its title, the font colour used to be navy blue, but it changed to a pinkish-white colour. Category:World Ten Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Medium episodes